Not yet titled
by freyliskat
Summary: Hermione finds out she's a half vampire and she has some strings attached to being one. What will she have to do to survive?
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Hermione Granger woke up to sound of the beeping of her alarm clock in her muggle home. She got up and grabbed some jeans and a black long sleeved shirt from the dresser and went into the bedroom's joined bathroom. Twenty minutes later she walked back out dressed and hair still wet from the shower. She left the room and went down the stairs down the hallway. She walked from the sitting room to the kitchen, which was the next room over. Her mother was at the stove cooking pancakes. "Hermione are you wanting to go to Diagon Alley today?" her mother asked. "Sure, Mom." Hermione watched her mother as she put a serving of food on two plates and set them in front of the two chairs at the table. Both sat down in a chair and started eating. Her mother spoke first. "Hermione, I need to have a lengthy chat with you before I take you to get your school things...There are so many things I should of told you before now." "About what?" "About...your heritage and your real father." "Mom, haven't we had this talk? I don't want to talk about someone who ditched you when you were pregnant with their child." "Hermione, your father didn't 'ditch' me, as you called it. He was killed." "Huh?" "And you're also not muggle born." "Does that mean I'm a half blood then?" "Yes, but not half muggle. Part witch, part vampire." Hermione almost chocked on a bite of pancake. "How can that be?" Hermione asked. "I'm a witch and your father was a vampire. The Dark Lord killed him. He didn't even know about you. I went into hiding as a muggle shortly after because I knew that if the Dark Lord found out about you, you would be in danger." "If I'm a half vampire then why don't I have any of their powers?" "Because half bloods receive them when they are sixteen. All half bloods are female and must mate two months after they receive their powers or they die. They must mate with a pure blood." "So shortly after I get my powers I have to mate?" "Yes and you will have a child." "So I have no choice really then." "I'm sorry Hermione. I never knew about any of this until I had researched it when you were a toddler." "Did you love my muggle dad?" "Of course. I wouldn't of married him if I hadn't." "Ok. My birthday is on the first day of classes." "Yes. You'll get your powers at 7:53 pm." "Will it be painful?" "Yes. Very painful." Tears filled her mother's eyes. "Oh, Hermione, I'm so sorry. I wish you didn't have to go through with this." Hermione got up and went to her mom and hugged her. "It's ok, Mom. I'm just glad that you told me. Let's go to Diagon Alley now. Oh, and don't forget, over the summer Harry got rid of Voldemort permanently so you don't have to worry so much anymore." "I know, 'Mione. I know."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It was September 1st and all Hogwarts' students were boarding the scarlet train. Parents were quickly giving their children hugs and saying goodbyes for it was almost eleven, which was the time that the train was to leave.  
Hermione sat in the last compartment waiting for her friends. Harry and Ron hadn't written to her at all after the final battle. Actually, they hadn't even written back to the letters she had sent them. She wondered what was wrong.  
She caught a glimpse of two people. One with black hair and the other with red. Harry and Ron. They were boarding the train with Mrs. Weasley waving to them with a tissue in her hand.  
She decided to let them come to her instead of her approaching them.  
She spent half the train ride reading up on half blood vampires in case she didn't know something about her transformation. They still hadn't shown up.  
She put the book away and sighed. She was tired so she decided to sleep for a bit.  
Twenty minutes later she woke back up.  
Five minutes later she was snapped back into reality from a daydream by the door opening. It was the potions professor Snape. Hermione had forgotten that some of the teachers were going to be on the train ride to the school. The teachers were worried about ex-deatheaters attacking the train.  
"Miss. Granger, why are you in here all by yourself? Aren't you usually flanked by Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter?"  
"Sir, I'm not sure where they are. I haven't seen them since we left the station."  
"Well you didn't need to give a long explination. 'I'm not sure where they are,' would of done just fine," Snape said and left the compartment closing the door with more force than was needed.  
"Asshole," Hermione said to the empty compartment. 


	2. chapter 2

Ok...I am so sorry about the one huge paragraph. I didn't write it like that. It just uploaded weird. Agent Midnight ()...all your flame did was make me almost fall of my chair laughing my ass off. And I don't feel like jumping off a bridge anytime soon. I would like to thank Cassandra Anthemyst, Gwenivive, StarFariey, blackwolf900 and Min for reviewing.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
It was the beginning of the year feast. All the students were at their appropriate house tables finishing their meals. Hermione sat on her own at the end of the table. All of her old girl friends were grouped around Harry and Ron. No one seemed to notice her.  
  
At the head table the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore stood up to say the finishing speech of the feast.  
  
"Welcome everyone to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As always, the Forbidden Forest is of course forbidden. We also have yet another Deffence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Everyone give Mr. Zaneke a round of applause."  
  
The great hall erupted with cheers and clapping.  
  
"Alright then, I believe that is everything. The prefects may take the first years to their common rooms."  
  
Hermione wasn't a prefect this year. They had asked her but she had declined. She wanted to give someone else the position.  
  
She walked up to the common room and said the password "mini pumpkins" to the fat lady portrait that guarded the Gryffindor tower.  
  
She had been feeling overly tired the past week and wanted to go to bed. She went up the girl's dormitory stairs to her shared room and went to bed.  
  
It was the first day of classes and Hermione and scared shitless. Today she would be receiving her vampire powers. She was in her last class of the day. Potions.  
  
Professor Snape was in a more than bad mood than what he usually was. Today for a change he seemed to be taking it out on Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy do you know the other name for Hasdenist?"  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"Well you should. I assigned you to read the chapter that has the answer in it during the summer holidays? Mr. Malfoy, why didn't you complete your work?"  
  
"I was busy, Sir."  
  
"That is no excuse. You have a detention with Mr. Filch tonight."  
  
The bell rang signaling end of class.  
  
"Class dismissed."  
  
Everyone rushed out of the room and Hermione heard the whispers. "Did you see how he acted towards Malfoy?" and "Man, Snape was worse than I've ever seen him."  
  
The students had reached the doors to the Great Hall and pushed inside the room. Hermione went to her house table and served herself some fried chicken and rice. She only ate a bit of it because she was starting to feel nauseous. She left the Great Hall and exited through the thick wooden double doors leading outside. She walked towards the Forbidden Forest and stopped near the outside trees. It was time for her to get ready for her transformation.  
  
She sat on the ground and took off her jacket and tie. She also took her hair out of its' braid. She could feel some pain now all over her body. Then all of a sudden a painful glare of light engulfed her body. She was writhing on the ground and screaming from the scorching pain. It felt like every bone in her body was breaking and her skin was melting.  
  
After five minutes of this pain it suddenly stopped. Hermione could tell the difference that the transformation made on her body. Colours were more clear and her hearing more sensitive.  
  
Her body also had minor changes. Her hair was more soft and fell to her mid back in soft ringlets. Her skin was now blemish free and pale, but not sickly like. Also her eyes now had flecks of gold in them.  
  
Hermione heard the castle doors open and heard the voices of two of her professors.  
  
"What do you suppose screamed?" Professor McGonagall asked the other professor.  
  
"I'm not sure, but it sounded like it came from the Forbidden Forest."  
  
Hermione heard them coming nearer and climbed up one of the giant trees around her. The footsteps were almost right under the tree now.  
  
"I thought for sure it would be over here."  
  
"Well you were wrong."  
  
"Well I guess I should of listened to Mr. I'm-so-cool-cause-I-teach- D.A.D.A," the transfiguration teacher said sarcastically.  
  
"Yes, you should of."  
  
Hermione heard the pair leave and she jumped down from the tree and landed on her feet. She then set off back to the castle. 


End file.
